


kill an alpha gain an alpha

by sassy_sastiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha - Freeform, Drama & Romance, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eternal Sterek, Gay, Gay Male Character, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Multi, Murder, Scisaac - Freeform, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Teen Wolf, The Alpha Pack, Werewolves, Wolves, nosey isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_sastiel/pseuds/sassy_sastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica and Boyd tries to escape from Deucalion's pack. After being locked away in the old beacon hills bank and loss of hope that derek would ever find them, if he was even looking for them.Erica comes up with a plan to get them out of the banks vault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Erica: Boyd, I can't take it anymore, we have to get out of here.   
Boyd: there is no way out. Derek will find us soon.   
Erica: Boyd!! It has been 3 months he's not going to find us. He probably isn't even looking for us. We ran away remember? I'm going to find a way out of here.   
Boyd: how are you going to find a way out of here? We're in a bank vault there is no way out.   
Erica: Kali usually comes to check on us around midnight. I want you to distract her while I sneak up behind her and snap her neck. Then we can make a run for it.   
Boyd: that's not going to work. She's an alpha and we're betas.  
Erica: are you going to help me or not!?   
Boyd: yes I will help you get out or die trying.  
Erica: okay we will get out of here I promise.   
*midnight*  
Kali: why haven't you two killed each other yet? Doesn't matter in a few hours you will have no choice but to kill each other.  
Boyd: I will kill you first Kali * Boyd charges at her and she Dodge his attack and kicks him in the ribs. Erica sneaks up behind her but Kali senses her and throws her into a wall. Boyd and Erica recovers quickly then charges kali and knocks her to the ground. Erica then gets on top of Kali and rips her throat out. And they're both escape*   
Boyd: we should go back to Derek.  
Erica: he doesn't care about us he didn't try to find us.   
Boyd: Erica you don't know that we were almost killed we need our alpha. We are going back its best if we go back.   
Erica: fine whatever. *rolls her eyes*  
*Boyd and Erica looks for derek but finds scott instead*  
Scott: we were looking for you! What the hell happened to you two!?   
Boyd: Deucalion capture us after we left derek.   
Scott: how did you get out?  
Boyd: we killed Kali  
Scott: you killed an alpha!?  
Erica: i* I killed a alpha.  
Scott: you do know what this means right?   
Erica: no what?   
Scott: do you feel different? Stronger?   
Erica: yeah... A lot stronger actually.  
Scott: Erica change your eyes *they glow a bright alpha red scott looks concerned*  
Erica: what's wrong?  
Boyd: her eyes are red...alpha red.   
Scott: you're an alpha now Erica: what!? How!?   
Scott: if you kill a alpha you gain their powers.  
Erica: why didn't Derek tell us this?   
Boyd: maybe he didn't want to be fighting his betas all the time....


	2. we waited for you and you didn't come for us

Erica: Scott what happened to Isaac?   
Boyd: yeah he was there in the bank, we heard fighting and Isaac yelling.   
Scott: my mom just called me from the hospital, Isaac is there. She said he was in a motorcycle accident. She also said he was with a girl named Braeden, do you know her?   
* Boyd and Erica shakes their heads no*  
Scott: well we need to go to the hospital now so we can find out who she is and why she helped Isaac.   
Erica: yeah why would she put her life at risk just to save Isaac?  
Boyd: i don't know why she did it but I'm glad she did. We could use all the help we can get. Scott *Boyd points to Erica and himself* we escaped from a alpha pack, they will be looking for us because of what we did to Kali last night.  
Scott: at least we now have two alphas fighting on our side. *Scott looks at Erica with concern* Erica you have this new power do not abuse it, you have to stay in control. If you don't want to end up like Peter you have to listen to Derek and I.  
Erica: I can take care of myself Scott McCall. I don't need Derek's or your help. I'm the one who got us out of there. I killed Kali while you and Derek left us in there for 3 months McCall. 3 months locked up in a bank vault without feeling the moon... Last night I killed Kali and Boyd almost murdered two children *Erica screams* TWO CHILDREN MCCALL!! I was there to stop him where was derek than!?!?   
Scott: Erica calm down we're at sch- *Erica cuts him off*  
Erica: I don't care! Derek left us there to die. They were going to make us kill each other, did you know that McCall. Like two pit bulls they were gonna watch us tear each other apart. We got ourselves out. So I don't need you or Derek telling me what to do.  
*Boyd stands beside Erica and rub her shoulders, Erica takes a deep breath and calms down*  
Boyd: *with an expressionless face says* we should check on Isaac now.   
Scott: you're right Boyd let's go, Stiles will drive us there.   
*after a awkward 15 minute drive they arrive at the hospital*  
Scott: hey mom how Isaac?  
Melissa: hi honey they just took him in for surgery. I have a feeling he will be out shortly. He was starting to heal while waiting for the doctor to be ready for him. You and your friends can go wait for him in his room. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about.  
Scott: okay thanks mom....


	3. The Alpha The Mystery Girl And The scared Isaac

returns from surgery*  
Isaac: * with shock* Boyd! Erica! What are yo- how did yo- oh my god, guys. How did you escape from Deucalion?  
Boyd: Erica killed Kali and stole her alpha powers.  
Isaac: whoa what? Erica's a alpha now!?   
Erica: yeah Isaac I'm a alpha *Erica change her eyes and look at Isaac, feeling all the power that comes with the bright Ruby eyes. Isaac coward back in his wheel chair like a wounded puppy.  
Erica: *walking towards Isaac with a sadistic smile on her face* what's wrong Isaac? Don't you like my eyes? *Boyd grabs her arm to stop her, she snatches her arm back and turns her new alpha powers on Boyd. Boyd takes a step back*  
touch me again and I will rip your arm off!   
Scott: Erica stop! You need to listen to me and Calm down now  
Erica: I can do whatever I want, I don't have to listen to you, Scott.  
Isaac: Erica why are you acting like this 'this is not you' we are your friends you shouldn't treat us like this.   
Erica: friends!? HA! If Scott and Derek would have helped you look for us you wouldn't be in the hospital now. By the way where the hell is Derek shouldn't he at least protect one of his betas?  
Isaac: *looks down at his hands then looks back up and stare Erica in the eye* Derek threw me out I'm staying with Scott now.  
Erica: so Derek abandoned you too Isaac?  
*Melissa walks in after receiving several complaints from different patients*   
Melissa: Um guys we are getting complaints about shouting. Could you keep it down please??  
Erica: it's okay Melissa I'm leaving *Erica walks pass Melissa Boyd follows behind her*  
*Boyd and Erica now outside the hospital*  
Erica: *very disappointed in herself* Boyd I'm sorry about snapping on you like that. We are suppose to stick together I shouldn't have done that.  
Boyd: I know you didn't mean it, *Boyd hugs and kisses her on the forehead. Erica leans against him for a minute* it's okay. We can leave Beacon Hills today and this time we won't be caught.  
*back in Isaac's hospital room*  
Melissa: is everything okay Scott?   
Scott: yeah things are okay now, you don't have to worry.  
Melissa: I'm still concerned, did you figure out who Braeden is and how did she find Isaac?  
Scott: Isaac do you know anything about her?   
Isaac: no not really I was kinda unconscious during most of the escape. Is she still here?   
Melissa: she should be, you can go talk to her now.  
*the gang goes to talk to braeden*  
Melissa: she not here, she should have been here.   
Scott: we need to find her and talk to Derek....


	4. Protector, killers and batman

around his loft. He noticed that something is different, he looks next to him and in bed there's someone laying there. Realizing who it is he lays back down and cuddle up with the person in his bed*  
Derek: Hhh I've missed you how are you? And is Scott okay? Did you tell him about us?  
Stiles: you know, I came here to yell at you? we have been calling you all day. You better be lucky you look so cute when you're sleeping   
*with a boyish smile Derek reached across stiles to get his phone off the nightstand, Derek checks his phone. 15 missed calls and 30 texts shows on the screen. He reads a few messages*   
"Derek SOS" "Derek text me back" "Derek call me now this is important!!" "why are you ignoring me!"   
Derek: I wasn't ignoring you, I just had a really hard night and I just I just passed out, sorry babe. well what was so important?  
Stiles: we found Erica and Boyd, well more like they found us. *stiles takes a deep breath* Derek *dramatic pause* Erica killed Kali.  
Derek: what? She, killed, Kali? So Erica is a alpha now, how is she taking things?   
Stiles: well, I left before anything happened to come here. Scott said she almost attacked Isaac, but Boyd stopped her.   
Derek: where is she now?   
Stiles: we don't know, she left right after she snapped on Boyd for stopping her.   
Derek: okay is there anything else you need to tell me?   
Stiles: well Braeden, the girl who saved Isaac is missing. We don't know where she could have gone.  
Derek: well never mind her we need to find Erica and Boyd before something bad happens. Deucalion well be out for their heads.   
*the lofts security alarms goes off Derek and stiles jumps up in alarm and panic. Derek stands protectively in front of stiles. Derek sniffs the and catches a scent*   
Derek: *half growl half gasp* stiles its them!   
Stiles: them who? Erica and Boyd?  
Derek: NO! Deucalion!  
*first the twins bust in and charged Derek and stiles. Derek throws one to the left and into the wall. The other one slams into Derek's rib cage knocking him to the ground. Stiles tries to push the Twin off derek but the other twin recovers and grabs stiles by the neck.*  
Aidan: Derek stop or I snap his neck!! *Derek realizing what has happened stops struggling and Ethan pulls derek to his feet.*  
Ethan: *turns to the door and shouts* okay you can come in now!   
Deucalion: thank you boys, for your cooperation. Now as you might have figured I'm looking for your two betas, well one beta and one alpha. I hope you will continue to cooperate with us Derek. *Deucalion snaps his fingers which cause Aidan to tighten his grip on stiles neck. Derek watches as stiles gasp in pain and struggle to breathe. Derek looks back at deucalion.*  
Derek: I don't know where Erica is, I never saw her today. Just let stiles go he didn't do anything.  
Deucalion: oh but Derek your beta killed one of my alphas. And killing another alphas pack member is like killing his mother, father, sibling or *dramatic pause* boyfriend.  
Derek: *gasps and looks back at stiles in fear and horror but it was to late. Aidan had already slid his hand across stiles throat. Derek watches as the blood runs through Aidan's fingers and down stiles throat.*  
Derek: *screams in rage and his voice breaks in pain at the ending of his lovers life.* NOOOoo! *his legs give way as Ethan let's him go*  
Deucalion: well I will leave you to mourn over your loss. Come on Ethan and Aidan, there is nothing else to talk about here.   
*deucalion and the twins leave Derek and stiles broken body.*  
Derek: *through uncontrollable sobbing Derek starts to rock stiles body in his arms* oh stiles I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, baby I'm sorry.  
*Derek screams "STILES!!!" and jumps up cold and sweaty. He looks around and realize he must have passed back out after stiles told him about Erica. He looks next to him and sees a startled half asleep stiles*  
Stiles: what's wrong!?  
Derek: N-nothing, just a nightmare....


	5. Do I absolutely Have To Tell Scott?

*Derek screams "STILES!!!" and jumps up cold and sweaty. He looks around and realize he must have passed back out after stiles told him about Erica. He looks next to him and sees a startled half asleep stiles*  
Stiles: what's wrong!?  
Derek: N-nothing, just a nightmare.  
*Derek still sitting up, stiles notice Derek's hands are in fists at his sides. Stiles slowly starts to sit up also.*   
Stiles: what was it about?  
Derek: never mind, don't worry about it. *Derek wanted to change the subject* did you ever get a chance to tell Scott about us?  
Stiles: I Um *fumbling with his fingers trying to figure out what to say* see what had happened was.  
Derek: *cuttin' his eyes at stiles*stiles don't even think about lying to me.   
Stiles: okay fine, I didn't tell him yet, I'll tell him tomorrow.  
Derek: *while softly smiling, Derek caress stiles face* good I'll be there to help you tell him.  
Stiles: *sigh* okay.  
*after school Stiles, Scott, Isaac and Derek meet up at Scott's house to figure out how to find Erica and Boyd. All sitting around the dining room table.*  
Scott: so Isaac and I were able to track Erica and Boyd down last night. We found them at the airport about to board a plane to Jamaica. we talked Boyd out of leaving and he had to talk Erica into staying, she was NOT listening to me. He said they'll meet us here around 7 -8pm today.  
Stiles: oh, okay, you have all that planned out already. *shifts his eyes to Derek then back to Scott.* I thought we'd have more to talk about. *nervous laugh*.  
Scott: stiles? What's going on?  
Stiles: well, Um, Derek and I are Um *stiles blush and then looks down. Derek put a hand on stiles shoulder.*  
Derek: Scott, stiles is trying to say we're seeing each other.  
Isaac: sexually?  
Stiles: *blushing harder* oh my god! Isaac please shut up.  
Isaac: *folding his arms and leaning back in his chair* well excuse the hell out of me.  
Scott: Isaac and I already know, We knew for weeks now.  
Stiles: what!? How?   
Scott: well, about 2 weeks or So ago-*Isaac cuts him off*  
Isaac: *looking at stiles* you smell like Irish spring and Derek, idiot *rolls eyes*.  
Stiles: *while sniffing his shirt* I do not!  
Isaac: *pointing to Derek* and he smell like old spice and hyperactive Spaz  
*Derek and stiles yells at the same time* hey!   
Scott: Isaac, enough. Anyway, yeah we knew for a while, I'm glad you two finally came out about it. *Scott nods and smiles at Derek and stiles.   
Derek: Erica and Boyd should be here soon it's 7:30pm....


	6. when will we leave this god forsaken town

Erica: Boyd you're so weak, all Scott needed to say is "we need you" and you forgave him just like that.   
Boyd: Erica I swear, as soon as that alpha leaves or we defeat them you and I are going to Jamaica.  
Erica: *rolling her eyes* really Boyd??? You said that yesterday. But look around Boyd, we're still in beacon Hills, in a raggedy Motel.  
Boyd: *in a deep and demanding voice* Erica like it or not, we're going to help Derek get rid of the alpha pack. Unless you'll rather we live in fear, just waiting for them to find and kill us?   
Erica: Boyd you aren't the alpha here I am, Boyd don't ever talk to me like that! You aren't going to demand me around.  
Boyd: well what do you want to do?! Do you not want to get married and have kids with me?? Because we can't do that if Deucalion is alive.  
Erica: well I'm not sure if that's what I want. *turning her back to him*  
Boyd: *walking up behind Erica and putting his arms around her. Erica leaning her head back comforted. Boyd whispering in her ear* but those are our plans and we're sticking to those plans. But we have to do this first.  
Erica: *sigh* fine lets go. *Erica turns and starts to walk towards the motel room door. Boyd stops her, spin her around so she would be facing him and wraps his arms around her. As she laughed he hugs her and kiss her forehead then her left cheek, right cheek and finally kiss her lips. Boyd breaking the kiss.*  
Boyd: Erica I want you safe and not worrying about Deucalion. You being an alpha won't help us if you and I leave now and he's still alive. He will find us and kill us.  
Erica: I know, I'm just not looking forward to seeing Derek.  
Boyd: we won't stay long. But we have to go now. *Boyd kissed Erica on the forehead and they walked out the room.*  
*mean while at Scott's house*  
Scott: Boyd just sent me a message. He said they're on their way here. Erica will help, but she isn't happy about this.  
Isaac: oh and we are?!  
Scott: Derek she was really angry with you and I. Well she was angry period, so try not to push her.   
Derek: I understand that Scott, but she will need to be pushed to be able to control herself.   
Scott: look just don't break anything okay.


	7. The Last Fight

*Erica and Boyd arrived at Scott's house an hour after the sunset. Now Boyd and Erica joined the rest of them at the table. Erica, Boyd and stiles sit on one side and Scott, Isaac and Derek sit on the other.*  
Isaac: you two were supposed to be here hours ago, what the hell?  
Erica: well we're here now right?? What is it you want from us? Why are we here and how long is this going to take?   
Scott: we need a plan to get rid of Deucalion, the twins and Ennis.  
Boyd: Ennis is dead, he thought he could kill Aiden but the twins killed him. Erica and I heard the fight.  
Derek: well one less alpha to worry about.  
*three blocks down the street*   
Deucalion: ah boys, I hope they wouldn't mind a few extra people over for dinner tonight.  
*back at Scott's house the door bell rings. Everyone's head turns to the door and then looks at Scott*  
Stiles: I thought your mom was working late tonight?  
Scott: *frowning he started to stand up and walk to the door.* she IS working late.  
Isaac: Scott wait!  
*Scott already turned the lock and opened the door. But it's Allison just kinda... Standing there at an odd angle. Scott switched the porch light on and saw that her throat was torn and ripped open and her hands were tied to the roof. Scott noticed some movements across the street. Deucalion and the twins are standing across the street both the twins eyes glow red. Scott ran towards them then and the rest of the werewolves followed behind him.  
Derek: *stopping to kiss stiles on the lips* stiles stay here I will come back for you okay *Derek ran out of the door. Stiles ran to the kitchen to get a knife to cut Allison down and carried her body in the house. Scott and Isaac attacked Aiden, Boyd and Ethan were fighting and Derek, Erica and Deucalion were fighting. Aidan blocked Scott's hit and knocked him to the ground and he caught Isaac's arm and broke it and was just about to snap his neck when Scott knocked him to the ground Scott put both hands on each side of his Aiden's head and with a sharp turn ended Aidan. Ethan was distracted by the ending of his brother, Boyd took the chance and killed Ethan. Scott, Derek, Boyd, Isaac and Erica rush Deucalion, Attack after attack and he finally goes down.*  
Boyd: *out of breath* we did it, Erica we can leave and we'll be safe.  
*Derek runs back and into the house, picked stiles up and kissed him for a VERY long time.*   
Epilogue: Boyd and Erica are married and living happily in Jamaica.   
Derek and stiles are living together and just bought their first puppy.  
Scott is finally over Allison's death. Him and Isaac are still roommates. though Isaac wanted to go to Jamaica he thought he should stay and keep Scott company.  
Hope you've enjoyed "kill an alpha gain an alpha"

The end


End file.
